Powered devices (PDs) operating under the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) inline power standards, e.g., the IEEE 802.3 standard, are attractive to customers for their electrical power saving capabilities. One method to make a PD more efficient involves using Schottky diodes rather than silicon diodes. PD circuits on the same power path can be made more reliable by adding circuit protection devices. These approaches, however, can lead to errors in inline PD detection techniques due to potential increased leakage current resulting from use of Schottky diodes. Additionally, systems that use these approaches tend to fail PD detection at high temperatures.